


gloves

by rogueonestan



Series: My Din Fics (all same AU) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: during one of your many trips to a marketplace, you buy din a pair of gloves, but they're ~fingerless~
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, the mandalorian/ reader
Series: My Din Fics (all same AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	gloves

Clutching the small white box in your hands, you slowly approach your Mandalorian partner. 

Recently, you were strolling around a marketplace on a crowded planet when you spotted  _ them. _

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a vendor selling clothing, such as scraps of old fabric, blankets, scarves, and pairs of gloves. But a certain pair of plain black gloves catches your attention. They’re simple, yes, but your mind automatically goes to your Mandalorian partner when you first see them. But the thing that also catches your attention is the fact that they’re  _ fingerless _ . You know how much Din struggles when he’s making repairs on the  _ Crest  _ because of the sheer incapability of having full mobility of his fingers. Sometimes he’ll grow so frustrated that he’ll gank off his gloves to continue with the repair, other times he’ll leave to take out his frustrations with some target practice. 

When you see how upset he gets, your heart fills with ache because you know there’s nothing you can do to help. Sometimes you’re able to help with the limited mechanical knowledge you have, but you know your partner is grateful regardless. He doesn’t hesitate to vocalize this with a simple ‘thank you’ or squeeze of the shoulder. 

But with the fingerless gloves in your hand, you hope this can help. You know of how important his Creed is to him, so you’re willing to do as much as you can. Even if it’s giving him the simple gift of a pair of gloves.

Which brings you back to the present. You’re currently in the hull of the  _ Crest _ , reorganizing a few boxes when you suddenly hear the echoing of tools being tossed to the ground from the upper level, along with a few string of curses being heard from your partner. Stopping with your current task, you quickly rise to your feet and open a nearby crate that contains random items that you’ve bought at the many marketplaces from around the galaxy, including the gift for your partner.

Picking up the white box, you sigh deeply.  _ ‘It’s now or never’  _ you tell yourself. You climb up the ladder that leads to the second level of the ship, where you find your partner’s body tense. His fists clenched at his sides, his shoulders tense, his head hung in shame. Not wanting to startle him, you quietly walk towards your partner. 

You lightly place a hand on his shoulder, in which Din tenses up at first, but immediately relaxes when he sees that it’s you. His fists unclench at his side. His helmet rises as his visor meets your gaze. 

“Is there something you needed?” His modulated voice suddenly brings you back to reality. You’re not sure of how long you’ve kept your gaze on him, suddenly remembering why you came up here in the first place. You show Din the box you’re currently holding in your hand, in which he takes it from your grasp. Opening the lid, Din’s shoulders tense up again as he looks at what’s inside the box.

“I just thought- well you…” Suddenly bashful, you look down at your feet, “I just thought it might help you when you’re fixing things.” You say as you fiddle with your fingers, “I know how frustrated you get because of your gloves. And- and I just thought it might help- might make things easier for you. Oh,  _ kriff,  _ it doesn’t break your Creed, does it?” You suddenly begin to regret your purchase. You’re not sure what exactly his Creed entails, but you hope you haven’t offended him in some way. You begin to apologize, thinking you’ve upset him somehow.

But your worries quickly fade away as you hear a low sound, some sort of rumbling. Din’s shoulders loosen up immediately as he shakes his helmet at you. You’re not sure how, but you just  _ know  _ he’s smiling at you because of how considerate you are. You not only try to help him out in the best way you can, but you also take in consideration about his beliefs. 

“They’re perfect,  _ cyar’ika,  _ thank you.” He says as he immediately places the box in his lap, slowly taking off the pair of gloves he’s currently wearing. Your breath hitches in your throat, in all of the time you’ve been the Mandalorian’s partner, you’ve never caught a glimpse of his tan skin before. It surprises you at first but it’s not unwelcome. A smile automatically appears on your face as you see him trying on his newest pair of gloves. Relief fills your body when you see his fingers flexing in his new pair, finally able to have full mobility of his fingers. It’s not much, but the small gesture warms his heart. 

One of his hands reaches up to his shoulder where your hand still is gently gripping. The sensation of his fingertips touching the back of your hand shocks you. The feeling of his rough skin gently soothing the back of your hand is a sensation you could get used to. It’s not much, but the warmth of his skin on yours brings a smile on your face, and Din’s too even though you can’t see it. The simple ways he shows affection never fails to bring a smile to your face. 

You’re not sure how long the two of you share this moment, but you find comfort in the feeling of his thumb continually rubbing the back of your hand. 

The feeling of leather and rough skin brings you back to reality. His fingertips are no longer gently rubbing the back of your hand, but rather his fingers intertwine with yours. You’ve felt his gloved hands in yours on a few occasions, thanking you for helping him out on several different occasions, but  _ nothing  _ like this. He’s never shown any type of affection in this manner before. You’re not sure, but you can just feel this is more than just thanking you, it’s something  _ more.  _ Din has never been a man of many words, he’d rather show his feelings through his actions, and you know this is just another way of showing you how much he cares for you. You tighten your grip in his hand, squeezing it back. Words don’t need to be said to show how much you care for one another. 


End file.
